


Cover for "Cover Me" by HYPERfocused

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Digital Art, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:42:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21577774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: Catching up on transferring my art from livejournal.HYPERfocused asked for covers for her fics on her 2007 holiday wishlist.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Lex Luthor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Cover for "Cover Me" by HYPERfocused

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cover Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/353206) by [HYPERFocused](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HYPERFocused/pseuds/HYPERFocused). 




End file.
